SaboxAce Dabbles
by XTheGreatDetectiveBX
Summary: Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. Contains Sabo/Ace. Ace/Sabo. Dabbles range from K-M. Contains: AU and OOCness.
1. Cooties

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. I Only Own The Plot.**

**"What are they doing?" Sabo asked with a look of disgust at the couple.**

**"Kissing, Sabo." Ace respond.**

**"Ewwww. I don't like girls." Sabo said.**

**"Neither do I Sabo." Girls have cooties." Ace replied.**

**"I'm never going to marry a girl." Sabo added.**

**"I don't want to marry a girl either. I don't want to have to share my treasure with her. I'm only going to share my treasure with you and Luffy."**

**Sabo smiled "Good."**

**Ace nodded.**

**"Do you think you can get cooties from other boys?" Sabo asked**

**"No way!" Ace exclaimed.**

**Sabo grinned. "That's a relief."**

**Ace grinned "Totally."**


	2. Cost

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. **

**Fire. That's all Sabo could remember when his ship blew up. **

**Sabo doesn't remember being pulled from the wreckage and bandaged up. **

**He does remember waking up and Monkey D. Dragon asking him a simple question "Do you want to help me change the world noble boy? **

**Do you want to make the world less rotten?" Sabo said "Yes" but it cost him his brothers. **

**Now Ace was dead and it was all his fault. **

**If he hadn't been selfish and went back to his brothers Ace would be alive.**


	3. Just To Make Sure

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own One Piece.**

**Even though he wasn't allowed Sabo still checked in on his brothers when he had the chance. **

**Sabo carefully watched from a table in the corner as his older brother ate with some of his crew mates.**

**Sabo had heard that Ace had joined The Whitebeard Pirates. His brother was smiling and looked happy.**

**Sabo felt an ache in his stomach.****_"You and Luffy shouldn't be separated. We should all be together." _****Sabo thought sadly.**

**Sabo had been lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that his older brother was staring at him until Sabo lifted his head. **

**Sabo pulled his top hat down more. Ace tilted his head and looked at Sabo as if he was trying to figure out why the stranger looked so familiar. **

**The man in the top hat only relaxed when Ace turned back to his crew-mates. Sabo placed his money on the table and quickly left after that. Not trusting himself not to go over to his brother and tell him who he was.**


	4. You Must Be Confused

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Piece.**

**"Hey You wait!" A voice called to Sabo as he was walking away. Sabo froze it was Ace.**

**Sabo felt Ace's hand on his shoulder. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Ace asked.**

** Sabo swallowed and didn't turn around. "No I don't think so you must be confused." Sabo replied and looked back quickly to get a better look at his brother. **

**Ace looked at Sabo. "Your right." Ace said almost sadly. "You can't be him You just look like he would have." Ace mumbled. "Sorry" Ace said and turned away.**

**Sabo was thankful Ace hadn't recognized him. There where times he didn't mind the burn marks on his face and this time was one of them. **


	5. Luffy's Special Friend Meets Sabo

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. This chapter has hints of Ace/Sabo with LawLu**

**"Oi! Sabo I want you to meet someone." Sabo turned his attention to his younger brother and the man standing next to him. Sabo was not a man who judged those by appearance but couldn't help but be uneasy by Luffy's friend's appearance. The man standing next to his brother had on jeans and a sweatshirt. Sabo immediately noticed the tattoos piercings and sullen expression on the man's face.**

**Sabo knew Luffy enjoyed the company of some strange characters but, this man seemed so opposite of Luffy. Why would his little brother hang out with someone who looked so unhappy? "Sure Luffy! Introduce me to your friend."**

**Sabo gave the stranger an uneasy grin. "This Law he's my boyfriend." Luffy announced happily. Law seemed embraced by Luffy's comment. "Hello Tophat-ya." **

**Sabo was shocked for many reasons. His little Luffy? Dating? Impossible. Luffy was still young and naïve and who did this guy think he was? Addressing Sabo as "Tophat-ya?" He was most likely a weirdo trying to take advantage of his little brother.**

**"Boyfriend? You mean like a friend that's a boy right Luffy?" Sabo smiled at his little brother ignoring Law's comment. "No Sabo! Boyfriend it means we fuck." **

**The older brother's face paled. "Luffy where did you learn that word? Do you even know what that means?" Sabo asked. **

**"I learned it from you and Ace remember? I know what it means it means Law and I-" The straw-hat teen was cut off by his boyfriend placing a hand over his mouth. "That's enough Mugiwara-ya." The heart pirate told his boyfriend. **

**Sabo didn't get to say another else before the blonde cook was calling everyone for dinner. Sabo was going to get as much information as possible about this Law person. Sabo wanted to know exactly what his little brother had gotten himself into.**


	6. The Look

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. This chapter contains LawLu and Past Ace/Sabo.**

**Sabo sat in-between the odd couple during dinner. "So Law. Tell me why you're not with crew. You Captain must be pretty upset that you left."**

**"I have business Tophat-ya. " Was the blunt reply. **

**"Traffy is the captain of his own crew and he's a doctor!" Luffy cut in. **

**Doctor? Captain? That made Sabo feel somewhat better until he realized what his brother called Law. Traffy? As in Trafalgar Law? His little brother was dating a man who was called "The Surgeon of Death." Sabo gulped. Luffy rambled on about his boyfriend "Taffy saved my life! He's so cool! He even saved these kids-"Sabo noticed a slight tint come on the Heart Captain's cheeks. "Mugiwara-ya." Laffy laughed "Sorry Taffy! I forget you get embarrassed easy." Law mumbled something and turned his head.**

**Later Sabo was watching the stars out of the deck when he heard his brother and boyfriend together talking. Sabo hid not trying to disturb the couple. Luffy was talking about being Pirate King. The older man wasn't talking simply look at Luffy and enjoying the 19 Year-Olds company. Sabo noticed the look in the older man's eyes. It was the same look the Top hat man gave a certain black haired fire user. A look of love and adoration. A look that said ****_"I love you and I always will. I will always protect you." _****Perhaps Sabo had been wrong about "The Surgeon of Death." **


	7. Always

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece**

**Always**

**"Someone is feisty tonight." Ace replied. **

**Sabo's eyes narrowed and Sabo looked down at his lover pinned on the bed beneath him.**

**"You know why. You little flirt." Sabo replied. **

**Sabo had went to meet his boyfriend and noticed Ace flirting with another man named Marco. Sabo practically dragged Ace away to the nearest hotel. **

**"I wanted to get a reaction out of you. That army changed you." **

**Sabo began to leave a trail of kisses on the fire user's freckled skin.**

**The Revolutionary man pulled away to leave a bit mark on his lover's should blade. **

**Ace let out a sound between a moan and groan. The blonde pulled away with a smirk. "Is that the reaction you wanted?" **

**Ace smirked back and flipped the pair's position so Ace was on top and Sabo was pinned underneath. **

**Ace decided it was only fair that Sabo that have a love bite as well. Ace bit his lover a little closer to the neck.**

**"Gahhh Ace. Damn it!" Sabo moaned out. **

**"It's only fair. I don't want that girl trying to take you away from me."**

**Sabo rolled his eyes. "As if! Nobody can take me away from you Ace. I'm yours always." The last part was said a little quitter as if Sabo was afraid of someone hearing. **

**"Always." Ace agreed as he began to unbutton the blondes dress shirt. **


	8. Anger

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.**

**Anger**

**Out of the three East Blue brothers Sabo had the best control of his anger. Sabo often broke up fights between Ace and Luffy. There are somethings that you did not say to Sabo. Talking bad about Ace and mentioning his noble status where some of those things. **

**"What an idiot thinking he could take him on. He deserved what he got." **

**Sabo simply walked over to the man and punched him in the face. "The next person that talks bad about Ace I promise you won't be walking for a while." Sabo then walked and sat back down as if nothing happened.**

**"Oh I forgot noble boy you two where fags together. Butt Pirates." The man Sabo punched said.**

**Sabo made good on his promise and nobody ever dared to talk bad about the fire user or Sabo's noble status in front of him again.**


	9. Guilt

**Guilt**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.) **

**"I'm sorry…" Sabo sobbed. **

**"You must hate me." Sabo spoke to the gravestone. **

**"I would have been there. I should have." **

**"I'll always love you. Nobody else Ace." **

**"I'll help Luffy become Pirate King."**

**"I should have died in that fire." **

**"I deserve to die for picking them over you."**

**"I never deserved you love."**

**"I bet you look great with wings. An angel." **

**Sabo sobbed holding his head in his arms. After a while Sabo could have sworn he felt someone wrap their arms around him and whisper ****_"It's not your fault." _**


	10. I Didn't Know You Played

**I Didn't Know You Played**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece) **

**The house that The Revolutionary Army provided was small but it worked for Sabo. Sabo stood at the stove in the kitchen making breakfast for his lover and himself. Sabo was no gourmet chef but, he knew how to take care of himself. A soft pair of arms wrapped around Sabo. **

**"Mmmh I didn't know you could cook." Ace mumbled still half-asleep. **

**"I learned a lot about taking care of myself. Remember I was on my own for a while when you met me."**

** Ace laughs. "That's true." Ace goes to sit down at the breakfast table and Sabo grins when he notices Ace didn't bother to put on any clothes. **

**"A little under dressed for breakfast eh Ace?" Sabo remarks. **

**"Hmm I see no point in putting clothes on if you're just going to take them off again anyway." Sabo rolls his eyes and sets down breakfast in front of Ace and himself. **

**"I found something interesting." Ace says in between eating.**

** "Oh? And what did you find?" Sabo asked. **

**"A violin. I didn't know you played." Sabo frowned and took a drink. "Outlook insisted on violin lessons." Sabo replied bitterly at the memory of his "Father." **

**Ace tilted his head. "If you hated the lessons so much why do you have a violin?" **

**Sabo looked up. "I hated it at first but, then I actually started to enjoy it. I like playing."**

** Ace gave a look of surprise. "You never told me that." **

**Sabo sighed. "If I told you that you would have figured out I was a noble." **

**"You know I don't care about that. I never cared."**

**"I know Ace."**

** "Play something for me." The black haired man demanded. **

**"After breakfast. I promise." Sabo smiled. **


	11. Let You Go?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece**

**Let You Go?**

**Sabo began to search for his clothes not wanting to wake Ace up.**

**As Sabo stood up he felt Ace pull him back down onto the mattress. "Ace." Sabo spoke in a serious almost commanding tone. **

**"Stay, forget the revolutionaries. Come with me Sabo, be my navigator." It was a mixture of a command and a plea. **

**"I can't." Sabo stated simply.**

**"Are you picking****_ them_**** over me?" Ace's voice was angry but, Sabo knew underneath he was hurt. **

**"I'm not. Once I've paid my debt we will be together." Sabo promised. Sabo had to help Dragon repay him for saving his life just a little longer then it could be like they always wanted. **

**"You think I'm just going to let you go that easy? I should just kick your ass and drag you with me." Sabo chuckled at the comment. **

**"You're not that much stronger than me if I recall the record was 26 to 24. You've gotten stronger but, so have I Ace." **

**"We'll see about that." Ace replied straddling Sabo's hips. Sabo let out a sigh.****_ What had he gotten himself into?_**


	12. Not Your Princess

**Not Your Princess**

**(Disclaimer I don't One Piece) **

**"You shouldn't have done that." Sabo whispers softly as he bandages his lovers wounds. **

**_"He insulted you." _****Ace replied.**

**"You should have let it go." Sabo replied. **

**" Nobody insults the people I love." **

**Sabo let out a sigh. He loved Ace but he was worried that his personality would get him in trouble someday. **

**"I could have taken care of it myself you know if I wanted." **

**"I know but, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just stood there and let you get insulted." **

**"I'm not your princess." Sabo replied. **

**Ace chuckled. "I know, sometimes you act like one." **

**Sabo blushed "I do not! Why would you even think?-" **

**"You're cute when you blush." **

**"W-Whatever."**


	13. Unfinished Business

**Unfinished Business**

**(Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.)**

**Sabo turned his head next to the sleeping man next to him. He was in trouble. Deep, Deep trouble. **

**Sabo had been eating at a restaurant in some town when Ace walked in the door. Sabo didn't notice Ace but, Ace noticed him.**

**Sabo hadn't been wearing his top hat and was eating ramen and laughing. The gap in The Man's teeth, the hair, the laugh, the way he was eating ramen, Ace knew it could only be one person.**

**Ace had waited until Sabo left the restaurant before confronting his younger brother and best friend. Sabo had been walking when someone pulled him into an ally and punched him in the face so hard his top hat fell off. **

**_"What the hell? Didn't you tell me that you where alive?" Ace asked. _**

**_"I don't know what-"_**

**_"I know it's you Sabo! Why didn't you tell me that you were alive when I saw you two years ago?"_**

**_Sabo picked his head up and grinned. "Why are you crying Ace? I thought Luffy was the crybaby. "_**

**_Ace's gripped tightened "Shut up! I want answers." _**

**_"I would have told you if I could have Ace." Sabo told Ace the quick version of the story when Sabo was finished Ace released his brother. _**

**_Sabo dusted his hat off and put it back on his head. It was Ace's turn to be pinned against the wall. Sabo pinned Ace against the wall and kissed him roughly. _**

**_"What in the heck was that for?" Ace asked. _**

**_Sabo smirked. "You know what it was for. You and I have unfinished business." _**


	14. Young And Beautiful

**(Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece or the song lyrics.) **

_**"Will you still love me when I'm no longer Young and Beautiful. Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?"**_

**Koala was in love him.**

**Sabo had no idea why. Why anybody would love him.**

_**"I'm sorry I just can't" **_

_**"Oh." **_

_**"It's not because of your past or anything." **_

_**"I understand." **_

_**"I loved someone. They died it was my fault. Actually I still love them pathetic right loving someone who's dead?"**_

_**"I think that's beautiful giving your heart to one person forever."**_

_**Sabo tells him his story.**_

_**"It's not your fault Sabo," She says when he's finished.**_

_**"I just can't help it I know it's my fault deep down." **_

_**"I bet Ace will be waiting for you with a big grin on his face."**_

_**Sabo thinks that would be nice. If his greatest sin could be forgiven. **_

_**Ace would have a smile and laugh pick on him for being old and grey. **_

_**"I still love you even though you're old." Ace would say.**_

_**Sabo would smile in reply and say. "I know I know."**_

_**("I know you will. I know you will.")**_


End file.
